That Kiss under the Mistletoe
by bearhead
Summary: A normal day at the office goes spiraling out of control, and it's all thanks to a little plant.  Rated T to be safe, my first fic so please read and review!   ROYAI!


**Hey you guys! So I know it isn't even close to Christmas, but I suddenly decided to write this. It is my first fic so I hope its ok! I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes, i have never been so hot at English. So here you go hope you enjoy and if you could spare a minute please review so I know whether I should continue writing more fics or not!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of the characters**

That Kiss under the Mistletoe

It was that time of year again. The time of colorful lights and decorated trees, of candy and snow. All over town the Christmas spirit could be seen and military headquarters were no different. Small trees were located around Central and wreaths were hung on all the doors and windows. When Colonel Roy Mustang walked into his office Christmas Eve morning his eyes were immediately drawn to a little plant hanging from the ceiling, right in the middle of the room.

"What is that…." He asked. The rest of the office, having not noticed the offending plant, looked up as well.

"That" replied Falman, "appears to be Mistletoe, Phoradendron flavescens, a small plant with white berries used as Christmas decorations following the tradition that if two people are caught underneath it they must kiss. This tradition is deriv-

"Falman, I know **what **it is, what I meant was **why** is it in my office?" asked Mustang, slightly annoyed at Falman's dictionary of a brain.

"Well Colonel, there are decorations all over Central; someone must have thought it a good idea to decorate your office as well" Replied Havoc.

"Whatever" was Mustang's only reply, not wanting anything to do with the little plant.

The day went on as any other day, Havoc smoking a stick a minute, Breda eating a hotdog he pulled out of God knows where, Feury working on his radio, Falman reading a dictionary, Mustang avoiding paperwork, and Hawkeye glaring at all of them. That is until the Colonel realized he had a meeting in 2 minutes. Jumping out of his chair he quickly grabbed his coat and started to run out of the room all the while shouting "I'm late! I'm late!"

Hawkeye, realizing he forgot his paperwork grabbed it off his desk.

"Sir, your paperwork" she said in exasperation while walking towards him.

"Ah! Right! Thanks Hawkeye!" he said meeting her in the middle of the room to retrieve his papers.

"Heeeyyy Booossss" Havoc said, in a voice way too sweet for Roy's liking.

"What Havoc? I'm in a hurry!" he replied, growing more and more rushed.

"Look up" replied Havoc with a wink. Slowly and painfully Mustang looked up, realizing what was happening before his eyes reached the plant. He looked back down to Hawkeye as realization dawned on her as well. They were standing directly under the Mistletoe. She looked back at him and glared, he swallowed…hard. It was silent for a moment as Roy started sputtering unsure of what to do. All of the sudden Hawkeye's hand shoots out, grabs Mustang's collar, and yanks him down to her height. The next thing Roy knew his mouth was pressed firmly up against his subordinates. And she was kissing him.

Fireworks went off inside his mind, it was like electricity pulsed through the point where their lips met. And all to quickly it ended, he suddenly felt incomplete. He was then shoved towards the door, past Havoc whose cigarette had fallen out of his mouth, past Breda who was now choking on his hot dog, past Fuery whose radio had smoke coming out of it, and past Falman who was in so much shock he started babbling incoherently like an idiot, Falman, the walking dictionary was at a loss for words. Roy Mustang was just kissed by Riza Hawkeye. The world was coming to an end.

"Wow," Havoc whispered to Breda, finally breaking the silence "It's kinda sad he didn't even have the guts to kiss her first, instead she had to take charge. I think Mustang would have stood there with his eyes bulging for ever."

Little did he know he would soon be in a very similar situation. For at that moment Rebecca bursts in and walks over to Riza who had proceeded to sit back down at her desk. They chatted for a couple minutes before Havoc ran to greet her. Completely forgetting the event that just occurred he met her in the middle of the room to ask her how she has been. He was interrupted by Breda clearing his throat way too loud to be normal. Havoc turns around and gives him a questioning look and Breda just looks up. Havoc froze, how could have he been so stupid. Rebecca looked up as well and when her eyes met the plant she smirked, yanked the cigarette from Havoc's mouth, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately for a good 10 seconds before releasing him and walking away. Havoc just stayed frozen unable to comprehend what had just happened, all he knew, was that it felt Really. Freakin. Good.

When Colonel Roy Mustang returned from his meeting he walked right into his office, straight over to his desk, sat down, and started signing paperwork like a machine. He wanted no reason to have to make eye contact with anyone else in that room, especially Riza. One by one the men started to leave for the night, first Fuery, then Falman, and then Breda who grabbed the arm of a frozen Havoc and dragged him out of the office. They all said their Christmas blessings on their way out. Finally, Mustang and Hawkeye were the only ones left. After a very long time of incredibly uncomfortable silence Riza decided she should leave as well.

"Good bye Colonel," she said as she walked towards the exit, "Merry Christmas." There was no reply.

"Colonel?" she questioned, looking towards her superior. He had his face buried in his hand, as still as a statue.

"Well…." Said Hawkeye, unsure of what to do "I'll be leaving now…"

"Wait Lieutenant!" commanded Mustang, the sudden sound of his voice making Riza jump.

"Sir?" she replied as she turned around to face him. Once again she jumped, Roy Mustang was standing right in front of her, a troubled look in his eyes. Slowly he reached out and hesitantly grabbed her hand, gently tugging her back into the office. She let him lead her, full of confusion, until he stopped in the middle of the room and slowly looked into her eyes. Once she realized what he was doing she immediately began to protest.

"Colo-" she started, but was cut off by a pair of lips pressed firmly against hers. She didn't respond for a while, out of shock, but slowly and hesitantly she started moving her lips on his. His tongue reached out and flicked against her lips, asking for permission, which she gladly granted, no longer caring what the consequences were. They stayed like that for as long as their lungs permitted, neither wanting to break that kiss. Eventually the need for air overcame them and they slowly broke apart.

"Colonel?" Riza asked again. Roy's only response was to pull her close to him, burying his face in his hair. Roy Mustang, the infamous womanizer of Amestris, had never had a kiss as amazing as that one. Out of all the women he had been with he had never experience anything as amazing as that kiss.

That kiss under the mistletoe.

**So ya that was it! Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to click on that nice blue button below! I really appreciate you taking the time to read! See ya!**


End file.
